Diario de busqueda
by Toppsy Krets
Summary: UA. Gabriella se ha ido y Troy no sabe a donde fue. El tomara una drástica decisión, buscarla por todo el mundo hasta encontrarla escribiendo en un diario todo lo que le ocurra. Día 7 Up. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas y chicos (consiero a la mayoria como chicas xD) este es un nuevo fic que es 100 Troyella... Osea no 100 a medida que va avanzando la historia se iran dando cuenta n.n!! espero que lo disfruten más que mi otro fic T-T... los dejo con el fic a todo esto... no es yaoi como el otro.

----------------

Día 1:

No puedo soportarlo más, quizás por eso estoy escribiendo estas palabras o quizás es una nueva manera para demostrar mis sentimientos, es gracioso si ni siquiera pienso lo que estoy escribiendo, solo sale como si lo estuviera hablando.

No soporto verte en brazos de otro hombre, en verdad; no lo soporto… no se si es celos, o si es por que te quiero demasiado y se como eres, pero es cierto y tengo que admitirlo, lo odio con toda mi alma.

Odio la idea de que te alejes de mí, odio la forma en que lo miras y mucho más, como el te mira a ti, odio cada minuto que pasas con él, me odio a mi por no ser él.

No me pregunto que te hice, no pienso en el maldito pasado, de hecho no pienso en nada más que en ti, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, las cosas que hacíamos, los helados que nos comíamos, las eternas caminatas por los parques, en verdad aún me pregunto el por que.

Ahora veo el cielo con menos estrellas que antes, es gracioso pero recuerdo cuando tratábamos de contarlas.

Cuando solías llorar en las teleseries o en estos programas que te encantan y lo único que hacia era sobarte la espalda, abrasarte y amarte, y ahora solo me queda un sillón frío con tu figura marcada.

Ahora los antiguos momentos me dan más nostalgia, ahora odio la navidad y mucho más el año nuevo. No puedo ni me veo soñar con otros años si no es contigo.

Te has ido y ni un mísero adiós me dijiste, ahora que lo pienso te fuiste mientras yo dormía. Ni una sola nota dejaste, ni un solo beso me diste; y ahora me alma vaga por mil lugares para volver a encontrarte, se que es un sueño absurdo, pero es el único que me queda. Aquí y ahora empieza mi búsqueda, quizás tarde días, meses hasta años, y si es necesario buscare en otros países, tengo mucho tiempo desde que tu no estás, y cada vez aunque me cueste preguntare por ti, por que yo se que estás aquí, en algún lugar de este frío y maldito mundo te huelo en el aire de primavera, siento tu indiferencia con el frío del invierno, percibo tu apasionado corazón en el caluroso verano y tus tristes y letárgicas lágrimas en otoño.

Tengo lista mi maleta, no se en verdad cuanto me demore en encontrarte pero estoy seguro que te encontrare y cuando lo haga te tomare de la mano y te besare…

No se ha donde has ido Gabriella, pero donde estés yo se que te encontrare…

Día 2:

Tome mi maleta y todas mis cosas, las subí al auto y empiezo a buscarte.

Lo primero es llenar el estanque con gasolina, no creo que llegue muy lejos con lo poco que tengo después de haberte buscado en todo el vecindario, y en todo el condado. Espero que no te hayas ido a otro país, me costara más dinero y aun más tiempo encontrarte pero eso es lo de menos.

Llevo horas recorriendo la carretera y no se si son espejismos o juego de mi obsesión pero te veo como mi copiloto y a veces te veo esperando en una gasolinera esperándome, pero me doy cuenta que no hay nadie, es solo mi imaginación.

El calor se hace cada vez más insoportable, y recuerdo los días en que trabajamos juntos. No lo pasamos tan mal, ni tampoco fue la mejor experiencia, pero nos sirvió mucho para crecer como pareja y por eso no entiendo por que demonios te fuiste.

Reconozco no haber sido perfecto, que quizás fui algo olvidadizo y admito algo descuidado con nuestros temas y más bruto por no aceptar tu opción para después del matrimonio pero por eso me encantaría pedirte perdón y no solo por eso… quizás te pediría perdón hasta por respirar pero lo haré cuando te encuentre.

Sigo pensando en que fue lo que hice para que te fueras¿Cuándo te lastime¿Cuándo te grite? O quizás ¿Cuándo te hice algo que no querías?

Ahora que he pensado demasiado en ti me doy cuenta que ya es de noche, y que realmente no quiero dormir en el auto, veré si encuentro algún hotel o quizás un motel para ahorrar dinero.

Son las 22 horas y ya llegue al motel… es algo bastante barato, nunca pensé que me costaría 10 dólares, pero aún así no se si me alcance el dinero, pero hay en la esquina una mujer que no me deja de mirar a través de la ventana, y no que quiere.

Ya paso el día y no puedo creer lo que he hecho… No quiero ni recordarlo. Me da entre nauseas y un arrepentimiento demasiado agudo. No puedo creer lo que quería esa mujer.

Me dio dinero a cambio de una noche de sexo. En verdad no me puedo quejar, no fue lo peor de mi vida pero no me gusto para nada. Claramente use preservativo, pero ella me lo dio. Tampoco me dio poco dinero; de hecho me dio demasiado unos 300 dólares. Creo que su nombre era Taylor, no estoy muy seguro y lo peor es que de repente me imaginaba a Gabriella en vez de ella. Aún estoy algo cansado después de esa noche, cuando desperté ella ya no estaba ahí, y mucho peor, me había dejado una nota que decía _"gracias por la inolvidable noche"_ y dejaba su nombre y su teléfono para ubicarla, la cual destruí inmediatamente.

Prefiero olvidar todo lo que pasó y empezar un nuevo día y buscarte Gabi¿Dónde? No lo se, pero se que estas por aquí, aunque me lleve años buscarte se que te encontrare.

---------------

Ahora les digo muchas gracias por leer este fic... y estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible este fic y el otro...

ahora nos estamos viendo... dejen reviews!!

X - T.K - X


	2. Chapter 2

Wenass!! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho tiempo… con lo que respecta al tiempo… como lo detesto!! No he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar como a mi me gusta, pero bueno… esto es lo que salio… los dejo con el día 3 y el día 4, pero antes de leer quiero agradecer a **Liseth o.O** y a **Brenda-Bolton-Montez**. Gracias por su apoyo… ahora si lean! n.n

**--------------oooo----------------------oooo-------------**

**Día 3**

Tome mi equipaje, y cada vez lo encuentro más pesado... no sabría decirte el porque, pero solo puedo atribuirlo a el peso de buscarte y a mi desesperación por encontrarte. Necesito tu dulce sonrisa, tu delicioso perfume… te necesito Gabriella.

Ya tome la carretera para volver a mi interminable viaje, pare en pueblos pequeños y he mostrado la foto a cada persona que veo y todos me contestan lo mismo… "No la he visto, lo siento" o "Creo que la vi irse hacia…" y aún no encuentro alguien que pueda decir en verdad donde estas o alguna maldita pista para encontrarte.

Estoy pensando seriamente en pedirle ayuda a la policía, pero no quiero, se reirían de mí. Nadie te secuestro, tú te fuiste por iniciativa propia, y quizás ahora donde estés o con quien estés. Empecé a conducir ya resignado de toda mi existencia hacia mi casa pero tuve una gran idea, quizás no la mejor, pero una buena. Ha alguien le había hecho un favor muy grande años atrás, y ahora ella me tendría que devolver el favor como fuera, mal que mal, tiene mucho dinero, y aunque ella no te cayera muy bien es el único recuerdo que me queda.

Cuando llegue a su casa ya era de noche, y claramente me invito a pasar y por supuesto recordamos nuestros pasados y todo lo que nos había pasado, hasta que ella me pregunto de ti, no se si llore por que sí o por que en verdad me sentía en confianza para expresarme.

Fue gracioso llorar, se me había olvidado lo que se sentía que una gota cayera desde mis ojos y recorriera toda mi mejilla. Cuando por fin me di cuenta Sharpay me estaba abrazando y tratándome como un niño pequeño.

No le quise preguntar por Ryan, pues ya sabía que el estaba viviendo en otra ciudad siendo muy feliz con lo que el le encantaba, la música y el arte.

Si quieres quedarte aquí un día o dos no tengo problema, como podrás darte cuenta, no tengo mucha compañía me dijo y claramente acepte¿Por qué? En verdad no lo se, mi mente a estas alturas esta tan confundida que no se como estoy pensando.

Son las 12

Son las 1

Son las 2

No puedo conciliar el sueño. Me doy vuelta, me pongo boca abajo, de costado, boca arriba… y no puedo conciliar el sueño, me perturba la imagen de la chica de la noche anterior y como no fui capaz de decir que no. También me molesta estar en la misma casa que Sharpay, no por que me caiga mal, sino, por que a ti no te agradaba mucho que pasara mucho tiempo con ella, pero que le puedo hacer, es la única capaz de ayudarme y claro lo más probable es que cuando te enteres que estuve aquí, te molestaras y pongas esa cara que me encanta cuando te enfadas, con las mejillas infladas, con las manos cruzadas y tu cara algo rojiza…

**---ooo---**

**Día 4**

Desperté a las 9 y me di cuenta que este diario no estaba donde yo lo había dejado, de hecho, alguien entro, me arropo y guardo el diario con mi lápiz en algún lugar.

Baje a la cocina donde pensé encontrar a Sharpay y ahí la encontré desayunando y leyendo mi diario. Me acerque, quizás de la peor manera y le quite el cuaderno de la mano. Algo avergonzada me pidió disculpas por haberlo tomado, subí y me di cuenta que aunque pasen los años Sharpay no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual de altanera, pero de cierta manera soy el único que le queda aquí. Alcance a ducharme, vestirme y nuevamente volví a la cocina para comer algo y estaba Sharpay esperándome, para tener la verdadera conversación.

Se a lo que has venido Troy- Empezó a decir – Vienes a que te ayude a encontrar a buscar a Gabriella, y es algo en que puedo ayudar, pero… ¿no crees que si ella se fue es por algo?-

No se si ella tenía razón o por que era mentira, pero aún así una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla pero esta vez pude contener mi pena y conteste que la encontraría con o sin su ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo. – Puedes quedarte conmigo – Me propuso y solamente negué con la cabeza. En realidad no sabía en que estaba pensando. Sabía que Sharpay iba a ser la primera que me haría vacilar. Subí a buscar mis cosas cuando Sharpay apareció en la puerta y me pidió perdón. En verdad no sabía por que pedía aquel perdón, se acerco y me abrazo firmemente y me susurro al oído que todo en verdad lo había hecho por amor.

En ese momento quede en blanco. Mi corazón empezó a latir más despacio y mi cara se fue descoloriendo. ¿QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO? Le grite, y no contesto. Salio corriendo, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió huyendo.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho Sharpay¿A qué se refería con todo lo hecho era por amor?

Acaso ¿ella había mandado a matar a Gabriella?

Me senté un rato en la cama, empecé a imaginarme la imagen de Gabriella en cada lugar y lo feliz que éramos cuando vivíamos juntos y ahora no puedo creer no volverla a ver.

Millones de lágrimas empezaron a caer desde mis ojos hasta que pude sentir como me ahogaba en ellas, recorrí toda la casa de los Evans, tome mi teléfono móvil y empecé a llamar a Gabriella. Esperaba que me contestara y me preguntara donde demonios me había metido, por que no había llegado a dormir, o algo así pero nadie contesto.

Busque por la casa el teléfono de Ryan y lo encontré junto al refrigerador con una imagen de él en Paris.

Marque el teléfono y empecé a escuchar un tono, por cada noto que escuchaba sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar necesitaba hablar con alguien, y quizás Ryan era alguien con quien poder hablar.

Aló, habla Ryan, con quien hablo – me quede unos segundos en silencio hasta que me atreví a hablar. – Ryan, habla Troy, necesito preguntarte algo – Sentí como la voz de Ryan titubeaba y luego corto.

Volví a llamarlo unas 20 veces o quizás más, perdí la cuenta en el número 15, y aún así nadie me contesto.

Tome todas mis cosas y algo de dinero de Sharpay, lo más probable es que la vuelva a ver para devolverle lo que le tome prestado, aunque para ella 3000 dólares no son nada, para mi son mucho y con ese dinero buscare a Gabriella.

Aunque sea más fácil encontrar a Sharpay en el mismo país que yo, jamás me dirá nada, por eso prefiero ir en búsqueda de Ryan, se que los dos tiene la respuesta de donde esta Gabriella y de alguna manera le sacare la información.

Llegue a mi casa, a la que compartía con Gabriella y todo estaba igual a como la deje. La cama desecha, el mismo desorden, los platos sucios, la ropa tirada en el suelo. No había nada nuevo.

Investigue en donde podría estar Ryan Evans, era uno de los directores de obras de teatro más famosos, y actualmente no estaba de gira, pero aún así no sabía donde estaba, hasta que en una pagina de internet encontré que su estadía era en Paris – Francia.

Tome mi auto, fui al aeropuerto, compre el primer pasaje del primer avión que viajara a Paris y ahora estoy terminando el Día 4 sobre el avión que pronto despegara.

**-----------------oooo------------oooo------------**

Espero que les alla gustado este cap que lo hice algo apurada para ustedes n.n

Gracias por haber leído este capitulo, y espero actualizar pronto… cuídense mucho mis lectores y dejen artos reviews!!

Un beso y un abrazo

X- T.K -X


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridos lectores... espero que esten bien y no hayan esperado mucho por estos dos días del diario de Troy, y obviamente quiero agradecer a los que me dejan Reviews... pero me estoy desmotivando... crei que estas historias eran buenas, pero no siento mucho apoyo ( no lo digo por ustedes liseth o.O, Brenda-Bolton-Montez y tu fanatico)... es que me desmotivo demasido rápido...

bueno ahora los dejo no más y disfrutenlo!!

**-----------------oooo------------oooo------------**

**Día 5**

Quizás estoy olvidando el verdadero propósito de buscarte… es que en verdad me estoy cansando… no se porque… pero llevar ya pocas horas durmiendo es realmente agotador. No se en verdad por donde comenzar allá en Paris, pero creo que es algo que no me debería preocupar ahora, pues ni siquiera ha partido el avión y ya me empiezo a desesperar… hace más de 7 días que no te siento y que no admiro tu belleza, tu sonrisa empieza a caer en el olvido de mi memoria y me empiezo a ahogar en recuerdos tan dulces que comienzo a reír solo. Creo que debería dormir un poco o hacer algo para no pensar en el que hacer, pero veo las películas que me ofrece el avión y solo encuentro románticas: "Lo que el viento se llevo", "Titanic", "Mi gran matrimonio Griego" y muchas más. Es difícil no pensar en el amor, si lo veo en todas partes.

Ahora que estoy descansado, siento una voz conocida pero no recuerdo de quien es, abro los ojos y me encuentro con la chica que me encontré en el motel, con la que hice el amor y si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Taylor. No quise que me viera, pero aún así me pudo ver, se puso nerviosa, tomo la mano del que podría ser su pareja o esposo y se fue a primera clase.

Mi corazón esta latiendo a mil por hora. Si ella se acerca y me habla o mucho peor si su esposo se entera y trata de golpearme. Es mejor que me quede aquí atrás bien escondido sin que ellos me vean. ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte? En el mismo vuelo tenían que venir, y mucho peor… al mismo lugar que yo…

Perdí la noción del tiempo al quedarme dormido y por lo que puedo ver en el televisor, ya ha transcurrido la mitad del viaje. Realmente me hacia falta descansar y ahora tengo mucha hambre, toda el hambre que había omitido en estos días de búsqueda, ataca ahora, la azafata me dice que la colación ya se servirá a las 8 pm, que aguante 30 minutos.

Me senté, leí la revista del dutty free en el aire y encontré muchas cosas que en verdad te gustarían, como una pulsera o un collar pero no me sorprendería que si te los regalaría me retarías y me dirías que ese dinero lo hubiéramos usado para comprar cosas para la casa o para nosotros… en verdad te extraño demasiado.

Me dieron unas ganas de ir al baño, que ni siquiera pude terminar mi comida, me levante y me dirigí al primer baño que vi… y como siempre se cumple la ley de Murphy estaba ocupado y se notaba que era mujer… ya llevaba unos minutos ahí adentro.

Estaba algo despreocupado, cuando sentí que la puerta del baño se abrió y no pude creer a la persona que encontré.

Me tomo del brazo y me empujo a unos asientos desocupados.

¿Qué quieres? Me pregunto ¿Acaso quieres más dinero? Le conteste inmediatamente que no… no es dinero lo que necesito y mucho menos cosas materiales… lo que necesito es un poco más de esperanza.

¿Entonces que es lo que quieres? Conteste que lo único que quería era encontrar a mi novia Gabriella.

¿Y para eso me sigues? De hecho no te sigo a ti. Lo único que se es que hay alguien que sabe donde esta mi novia.

Lo de la otra noche en el motel… no creas que fue algo significante para mi… lo único que necesitaba era algo de cariño. Está bien le conteste. Ella y menos yo querían que su verdadera pareja se enterara.

Entonces que tengas un buen viaje me dijo… y se alejo hacía donde estaba la primera clase

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad pude retomar mi sueño…

**---ooo---**

**Día 6**

Ojala me hubiera despertado yo mismo… cada vez siento al despertar mis ojos demasiado pesados pero me conformo al saber que todo es momentáneo hasta encontrarte. Me despertó una azafata no porque hubiéramos llegado a Paris, sino más bien porque me dijo que había un asiento más cómodo para descansar en primera clase y el cambio ya había sido cancelado. Me sonrió dulcemente y me dijo que el Señor Danforth era uno de los más importantes accionistas de esta aerolínea y que me cambiara si lo deseaba. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír y caminar torpemente por los pasillos.

Cuando llegue el asiento se veía demasiado cómodo para poder estar en el, así que lo que hice fue buscar al señor Danforth para agradecerle el cambio de asiento. Fue muy fácil encontrarlo, pues la azafata me indico que era el hombre del asiento número 3 y pude darme cuenta que el asiento continuo era el de Taylor, la mujer del motel.

Me acerque y le pregunte si el era el Señor Danforth, y solo pude ver como asentía con la cabeza entre el diario que estaba leyendo.

Le dije que estaba muy agradecido por el intercambio que me había hecho y le di algo de dinero… le dije que nada en esta vida es gratis y lo único que sentí, fue que me jalo el brazo y me hizo sentarme.

Me empezó a hacer miles de preguntas y muchas de ellas no quise responder. Aún no se que soy. Se que soy un deportista que puede cantar pero nada más.

Mientras hablábamos me di cuenta que aquel hombre era muy calido conmigo, aún que fuera la primera vez que me viera.

Conversamos de un sin fin de cosas y gracias a eso creo que he encontrado un trabajo más estable que el de antes y también donde paguen mucho mejor… lo que siempre buscamos los dos Gabriella.

Realmente Chad, como me había obligado a decirle para hacer esto algo menos informal, me había empezado a contar todos sus problemas… el tenía mucho dinero pero en verdad lo que al le preocupaba era su mujer. Había escuchado que su mujer se había ido a un motel una noche y que había dormido con alguien. No le importaba quien era ese "maldito", más bien le preocupaba que su esposa no estuviera realmente feliz con ella y lamentablemente no le pude dar respuesta pues seria ridículo que alguien como yo le de consejos de amor.

Cuando vio que mis ojos se cerraban solos me dijo que durmiera, mal que mal quedaban aún 4 horas de viaje y claramente le hice caso.

Quizás le di algo de pena, en verdad no se… se podría decir que hace bastante que no me dedico mucho tiempo en mí. Lo más probable es que este andrajoso, sucio, sin afeitar y mi imagen no debe ser la mejor.

Me desperté cuando estaba sintiendo el aterrizaje, empecé a imaginar lo delicioso que seria estar en la casa, contigo a mi lado… cocinando, tomando sol…bañándonos en la piscina… que se yo… ¡la cosa es estar contigo!

Cuando todo por fin se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron y todos empezaron a bajar, Chad me paso una tarjeta y me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara hablara con él y si no tenía donde quedarme que lo acompañara… "Son mejores los viajes con compañía" me dijo… trate de tomarle la mano a la ilusión que estaba en el asiento de al lado y me di cuenta que no estás… pero cada vez estás más cerca.

**-----------------oooo------------oooo------------**

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y claramente vuelvo a agradecer los reviews que me han dejado...!

ahora sigan su camino... dejen reviews!! jajajaja

un beso!!

X- T.K -X


	4. Chapter 4

Queridos lectores, debo pedirles disculpas por retrasarme tanto en este capitulo que es solo un día pues aún tengo algo sequito el cerebro de tantas cosas que se me ocurren, por eso pido disculpas; ahora una pequeña aclaración para Malinna:

Lo que pasa es que esto es un UA; es decir un Universo Alterno. Que quiere decir esto? Es algo muy simple. Se juega alterando un poco la realidad. Troy nunca conoció a Chad y mucho menos a Taylor y esta última no conoce a Gabby, también es por eso la rápida construcción de amistad entre Troy y Chad. Se que los personajes no son mios, pero puedo jugar con los mismos personajes con ninguna relación a la pelicula original de Disney Channel High School Musical.

ahora disfruten el capitulo 4

**--------------oooo----------------------oooo-------------**

**Día 7**

Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que este es el séptimo día, ya son las 1:30 am, nunca pensé en que un viaje tan largo lo hiciera solo y mucho menos, jamás pensé en venir a la ciudad más romántica sin una acompañante. Suena extraño tratar de revelar que junte algo de mi mísero sueldo para poder regalarte un viaje a Paris, pero todo es muy caro, no solo el pasaje; la estadía es mucho más costosa; si no hubiera sido por Chad, quien dijo que lo siguiera a donde se estaba hospedando, ahora estaría escribiendo en la calle, y como creo, es muy tarde pensar en buscarte, por lo menos dormiré algo de tiempo para poder salir temprano mañana…

… No quiero ver la hora, quizás cuantas horas han pasado y siento mi cama fría… ya estaba acostumbrado a la compañía, me he levantado, he girado, hasta fui al baño y di una vuelta en el lobby del hotel, y aún así no he podido conciliar el sueño que hace tiempo no veo, no siento y claro, como soñar si un sueño siempre es contigo…

… Estoy viendo como el sol nace y embriaga de calor toda la habitación en donde estoy; pero aún así sigue siendo temprano. Esperare un poco más…

… Sonó el teléfono hace un rato y era el Señor Danforth para preguntarme que es lo que iba a hacer hoy y obviamente le dije que nada, pues mi intención no es causar pena, así que me invito a pasear.

Mientras caminábamos me empezó a hablar de algunas acciones que tenía en las universidades por si yo quería hacer clases o algo así y al parecer creo que no le respondí, como siempre esta en mi mundo, algo triste y desanimado; ¿Cómo no estarlo?, si tal como llegaste te fuiste… con una hermosa pero triste canción.

Ya eran la hora de almuerzo y hace mucho tiempo que no sentía hambre o por lo menos no la recuerdo, nuevamente Chad me convenció de que lo acompañara a almorzar.

No se como el puede despilfarrar toda esa cantidad de dinero por alguien que no conoce, realmente el es un ángel caído del cielo para ayudarme en esta búsqueda.

Mientras comíamos, le conté lo que en verdad estaba haciendo en Paris y quedo realmente impresionado. No podía creer que alguien como yo, sin donde caerse muerto, este haciendo todo lo posible por una mujer, por el verdadero amor que siente por una mujer.

Le dije todo, hasta creo que llore y no me avergüenzo de eso pues no tiene nada de malo, claro lo único malo es que no tengo quien me consuele, no tengo a nadie que me pueda dar ese cariño que siempre me diste Gabi, nadie te ha remplazado y nunca nadie te reemplazara.

Me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrarte lo cual me hizo muy feliz, quizás demasiado, pues llegue a abrazarlo y llorar de nuevo y ahí si me dio vergüenza. No sabes como extraño tus abrazos, tus carisias tus besos; cuando me mirabas en los ojos y me decías que me amabas… aún no creo que todo lo que me dijiste sea una mentira, de hecho si fuera mentira todo lo que vivimos no lo creería.

Son las 9 y acabo de llegar a la habitación, no encontré rastro de ti y recorrí todo Paris. Le pregunte a la policía y nada, entre a algunas cafeterías, dulcerías y chocolaterías pues aún recuerdo como te encantaba cuando te llevaba chocolates o dulces y como te emocionabas cuando te llevaba flores… ¿Dónde estas para llevarte todo esto y mucho más?

Chad me invito a ver una obra de teatro de un reconocido director para despejar mi mente, junto con su esposa Taylor pero me negué pues ellos han pasado muy poco tiempo como pareja y eso es lo más terrible. Están en Paris, la ciudad del amor y no son capaces de salir a pasear juntos.

Me dijo que no importaba, pues aún así no quedábamos juntos, ellos estarían en la primera fila mientras que yo en la tercera, lo cual no me pareció malo y acepte.

No tenía ropa de gala ni nada parecido, solo jeans y una que otra camisa mal cuidada y mal planchada. Me puse lo más elegante que tenía y fui a aquella obra para sacar de mi mente por un rato la idea de buscarte, que siempre llega inesperadamente como la fantasmal muerte. Creo que sería a veces mejor morir que construir un futuro sin ti.

La obra comenzó y era algo simpática; era un monólogo de un joven que estaba enamorado de una chica, y sus padres no lo dejaban verse, entre canción y canción pues todo este montaje era un musical no pude dejar de imaginar que aquel papel era yo, tan enceguecido por el famoso amor, aquel sentimiento tan difícil de describir pensando en que aquel amor era el que me alimentaba siempre y que ahora se había ido una fatídica mañana.

La historia iba avanzando y me iba quedando dormido; no digo que la obra allá sido mala, solo que el sueño que tenía era capaz de vencer a cualquier hombre.

No se si lo que vi en mis sueños era un sueño o una pesadilla, solo recuerdo que estabas ahí Gabi, que cantabas una canción tan hermosa que olvidaba donde estaba, trataba de acercarme, estaba a tu lado, tocaba tu brazo y no te dabas cuenta que yo estaba ahí y mientras de las sombras unas personas se reían de mi, de lo patético que era en ese momento, me senté en el suelo y esperaba que terminaras la canción y cuando cesaste de cantar te fuiste inmediatamente, no me viste y mucho menos me diste una mirada; aquella mirada que siempre me reconfortaba cuando estaba mal.

Me desperté y lo único que pude hacer fue levantar he irme, no se por que, mis ojos lloraban, mis pies y manos tiritaban, ahí estabas de pie frente al público contando cosas acerca del amor. No estoy seguro pero al parecer ella me vio, pues durante un momento todo el teatro callo.

**--------------oooo----------------------oooo-------------**

muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews y claro no dejen de acerlo xD un saludo muy grande también a los lectores que no dejan reviews; mal que mal por ustedes también escribo, aunque me gustaría que me dejaran algun review jajaja xD

un beso!!

X- T.K -X


End file.
